


Loneliness

by bucky483



Series: One-Word Prompts [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, I promise, One Shot, prompt: loneliness, they will get happier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky483/pseuds/bucky483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one word prompt: loneliness. I loved this prompt so much there may be a few more fics... any comments at all are brilliant, thank you for reading :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness

The white-haired boy flew through the trees, landing shakily on the gravel path at the mouth of the forest. It had changed since he was last there: He didn’t recognise anyone and the houses were in different places. It was all... different. Looking around, he saw a statue he recognised in the middle of the square. Burgess, he was in Burgess. He looked around and saw a young boy running towards him, his messy brown hair falling over his eyes making him just as clumsy as Jack.  
  
“Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?”  
As soon as he addressed the boy, Jack staggered back after feeling the child run through him. It felt like he had been punched and winded, mixed with the sort of disappointment that eats from inside. He felt empty, and lonely.  
Dejected and shocked, he walked back into the forest that he left moments before. The moon shone brightly, uncovered by any cloud, and was blocked only by the trees. Walking back towards the pond, his staff dragging carelessly over the fallen trees, Jack left a trail of ice, crawling and engulfing every surface. The snow began falling heavier and glancing up at the moon, Jack sighed.  
“Why? Why did you put me here? No-one can see me and it’s not like I have a purpose here, I mean - what do you actually want me to do? You’ve only told me my name and given me this... stupid staff and these... stupid powers so I can fly and...” Jack sighed, reaching the edge of the pond and pausing.  
He stepped onto the ice, waiting for - wishing for - the crack to tell him the ice was thin. There was nothing for him here. He walked towards the middle of the pond, looking for the cracks he came from but finding none. Throwing his staff down, he turned and shouted towards the moon:  
“This has to be part of some sick joke. It has to be. You’re going to come and tell me what I’m supposed to do. Now. You are.” His voice breaking, he dropped to two knees and sobbed.  
“You are. You are. Please.”  
  
He was in this unfamiliar world, alone.


End file.
